


Laundry mix up

by Xyzcl



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alpha Riku Replica, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Communal laundry room, M/M, Omega Ventus, Scenting, pre-heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyzcl/pseuds/Xyzcl
Summary: Ventus wants nothing more than to just shut himself away from the world and ignore the world while he goes through heat. A strange addition to his laundry stops him.
Relationships: Riku Replica/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 10





	Laundry mix up

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know what I was gonna do today and then decided I wanted to write some a/b/o so here's my idea of being productive today

Ventus let out a quiet sigh as he lugged his bag of freshly washed laundry into his apartment, setting it down next to his couch before collapsing onto the worn piece of familiar furniture. He propped his feet up on his coffee table to take some of the pressure off his aching soles while he listened to the sounds his upstairs neighbor was making. It was around the time the stranger would start their workout and from the sound of the rhythmic thumps on the floor it seemed as if they were more into it than usual. A familiar ache ran through his body, reminding him that he needed to request time off from work before his body gave in to urges he worked so hard to suppress. If he could live on suppressants for his whole life, he would in a heartbeat. Mentally reminding himself that he had other things he needed to take care of before he would be able to settle in for his annual medically required heat, Ventus pulled himself back up onto his feet and carried the hefty bag of laundry towards his bedroom. He shucked the bag onto his bed and quickly dumped it out to start sorting it out before freezing at the sight of an unfamiliar shirt. It was larger than his normal ones and a shade of dark blue he normally wouldn't wear with an unfamiliar screen print design cracking from being well worn. This shirt was obviously loved by whoever owned it and once they realized it was missing, he was sure they would be searching for it. 

_'How did this happen.....?'_

Letting out a quiet sigh, Ventus hesitantly brought the shirt up to his nose for a cautious sniff. The scent of his laundry detergent flooded his senses, the familiar smell of lavender interrupted by another scent, something relaxing with a warm undertone inviting him in for another less cautious sniff. The scent was vaguely familiar to him which made sense as he silently reminded himself that the laundry room was only for tenants of the apartment building. Maybe he had run across them before in one of the other communal spaces? 

Ven shook his head to clear it, quickly folding the shirt before setting it aside. He needed to put away his laundry before he ran off to find whoever owned the strange shirt. As he made his way through his laundry, he lost himself to the familiar rhythm of folding and setting items in their correct piles for ease of organization, freezing as he realized he was missing something. He'd lost a pair of his boxers. Once he had everything else folded and put away in his dresser, he picked up the shirt again. He needed to return it to its owner and if he was lucky he would find his missing underwear. 

"This is embarrassing...." Ven mumbled to himself as he wandered back out to the living room. 

The blond pulled his shoes back on before double checking to make sure he had everything. Finding his keys, wallet, and cellphone were safely in his pockets, he nodded and set off to the communal laundry room in search of the shirt's owner. He held onto the shirt tightly as he made his way down the stairwell towards the basement where the coin operated machines were tucked away in their own corner of the world for the tenants to use at their own leisure. Ventus couldn't resist pulling the shirt up to his nose again, his lungs filling with the familiar scent of laundry detergent and the inviting scent of the stranger. He opened up the laundry room door, looking around at the empty room for any hints as to who had left their shirt in his machine. His body was starting to warm up with the telltale sign of his approaching heat and he knew he had to work quickly. 

_'Maybe I can take advantage of this?'_

Closing his eyes, Ventus took a deep breath of the stale laundry room air as he worked to single out the one scent among all the others lingering in the room. He followed the scent back up through the stairwell, letting out a confused yelp as he bumped into someone turning a corner. A strong arm pulled him close in an attempt to steady him, the familiarly inviting alpha scent lingering on the shirt washing over him as he was pressed against a firm chest. 

"Are you okay?" 

Ventus looked up into bright aquamarine eyes that seemed to pull him in, long silver hair damp and pulled back into a ponytail to keep it out of his face almost distracting the omega as he tried to find his voice again. The stranger looked him over to make sure nothing was wrong, his eyes settling on the shirt in Ven's hands. 

"My shirt! Where did you find that?" the stranger asked, his eyes lighting up at the sight of his missing article of clothing. 

"It was mixed in with my clothes, you must've left it in the washing machine on accident." Ventus explained quietly. 

"Namine did tell me I should double check the machines....." the stranger shook his head with a sigh before pulling them both away from the stairs and letting the blond go. "I went down to search earlier and found something in one of the driers, are you missing anything?" 

Ven's face flushed red with embarrassment as he nodded, the look on the stranger's face making it clear that they were thinking of the same thing. The alpha took his hand, leading Ventus upstairs to the floor above where he lived and holding open the door to his apartment invitingly. 

"Come on in, this'll be less awkward for you inside than in the hallway." 

Taking a breath to steady himself, the blond stepped inside the apartment and looked around quietly. The whole place was sparsely decorated with a few pictures on the walls and a mat on the floor being the only personality that Ven could see. His eyes settled on the mat as his pre-heat rattled brain realized where he was. 

"You're the person who lives on the floor above me!" 

The strange alpha covered his mouth with one hand as he broke out laughing, his whole body shaking while he leaned against the wall. "So I finally get to meet the angel downstairs who sings in the shower." 

Ventus could feel his face heating up at the compliment and shoved the shirt at him in embarrassment. "I didn't realize I was that loud....."

"Its okay angel, don't worry about it." the stranger replied reassuringly with a soft tousle of Ven's hair. "I'll go grab your underwear, take a seat on the couch or something." 

The omega nodded before quietly wandering over to sit on the couch. Everything smelled like the strange alpha to the point where he felt like he was drowning in the comforting warmth. His whole being was surrounded by the smell of vanilla and something unfamiliar but calming, like a warm blanket on a cool autumn night. He laid down on the couch, pulling one of the throw pillows up to his nose and closing his eyes as he allowed the scent to invade every part of his being. Every part of him was slowly starting to belong to the calming scent of the alpha that surrounded him and Ven didn't even notice he had drifted off until a cool hand running through his hair pulled him from his foggy dream. He nuzzled against the hand softly, hearing the owner chuckle as he moved closer to them. The scent was all around him, pulling him into its warm embrace as he climbed onto the man's lap and nuzzled his scent gland with a soft purring sound. 

"Aren't you just so cute angel?" the stranger whispered with an amused chuckle. 

"Ven." Ventus mumbled in a half asleep daze. "My name is Ventus." 

"Ven.....that's a nice name. Mine's Ritsu." the alpha whispered as he ran his fingers through the smaller man's soft blond hair. 

"Ritsu.....you smell nice." 

"You do too." Ritsu replied before softly patting the top of the omega's head. "Come on, let's get you back home. Your scent is so strong it's starting to drive me crazy." 

"I don't wanna......I hate spending my heat alone......" 

Ritsu let out a quiet growl, the sound of it sending a shiver down Ven's spine as he looked up at the other man tiredly. He felt his neighbor's arms loop under his body as he was picked up and carried towards the front door. 

"We've only known each other for a few hours, I'm not letting you go into heat in a strange place like this." Ritsu explained as he felt the omega clinging to his shirt. "Otherwise you'll just panic afterwards." 

"Keys are in my back pocket." Ventus mumbled, burying his face in his companion's shirt as his brain caught up to what was happening. 

The silver haired man gave a soft pat to his companion's backside as he locked his front door and started towards the stairwell. Ritsu hummed quietly to keep the smaller man relaxed while he walked through the apartment building to Ven's familiar front door. A large hand made it's way into the blond's back pocket, pulling his keys out and using them to unlock his front door before returning them to their home in his pocket with a soft pat. Ven held back a soft squeak as he shot a glare up at the man holding him. Ritsu kicked the door closed before carefully locking it and carrying the omega through the apartment towards where he was sure the bedroom was with how similar the layout was to his own unit. The alpha was careful not to bump Ventus' head on anything as he closed the bedroom door and walked over to the bed. 

"Come on, let's get some rest before your heat starts alright? I'll take care of you Ven." Ritsu promised as he laid the smaller man on his bed. 

"Thank you alpha." Ven mumbled, letting out another quiet purr as the other man climbed into bed with him. 

"No problem." Ritsu whispered, running his fingers through his companion's hair to soothe him. "Sleep, I'll be here when you wake up." 


End file.
